


Please, Josh

by Squidgydtd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Depression, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidgydtd/pseuds/Squidgydtd
Summary: After josh Dun's family are killed in a tragic accident, Josh enters a deep depression and moves in with his best friend Tyler Joseph. Despite Tyler's continued efforts to help his friend recover, Josh remains lonesome and slowly descending down the path of insanity-But this is where YOU come in. Can he be saved before its too late?





	1. 0.1

Hello.  
Yes I'm talking to you.   
Is that crazy, that I'm speaking to someone I can't even see, and that I'm speaking without words leaving my mouth?  
Shit.. it is, isn't it? so much for first impressions right? ha, you see the th-  
"Please Josh, come eat something its been hours since you last ate."  
ignore.  
see its easy to ignore. I ignore, he'll go away.  
Oh thats Tyler by the way. I'm sorry about him.  
Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, as I was saying, the thing is that I lost everyone who mattered the most to me.  
Well, of course I have Tyler.. kind of.. its not the same. 

But you'll be my friend right? I hope its okay that I'm losing my mind, friend.


	2. 0.2

Hi friend  
I've missed you.  
Tyler's been crying often, Jenna told me.   
It's my fault.  
If I just died things would be so much easier for him.  
I still haven't eaten. It's been 3 days now.  
And a week since they died.  
"Josh.."  
Excuse me, I have to go. That's Tyler, he just sat on the edge of my bed. His eyes are red and puffy from the tears.  
See you again soon, friend.  
That's if you're still here next time.  
But you'll wait for me right?


	3. 0.3

Hi.

I feel bad. Very, very bad. Even worse than you can probably imagine, friend. Or maybe I am under estimating you.  
Tyler told me that he wants to leave. That I make him feel so useless and helpless... my heart sunk.  
And I opened my mouth to say something.  
But the words that left my lips were not what they should of been what I, wanted them to be..  
Instead I said,

"Fuck off Tyler. I don't need fixing and I don't need you."  
that is the furthest thing from the truth  
I do need him.  
And I do need fixing. I don't want to stay broken for ever.

he hasn't tried to talk to me since. That was 2 days ago now.  
On the up side I've been eating a little. it's not much but its better than nothing, right?

I hope my madness doesn't push you away as well. I need you too, friend.


	4. 0.4

Today was a bad day   
Tyler is not well at all friend.  
And it's all my fault.  
Jenna told me she walked in on him slicing his wrist with a blade.  
Tyler is in the hospital

And its all my fault.

I have a feeling you're disappointed in me friend.


End file.
